Distractions
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Derek chose Addison and they're in love... This is a story about the hardships of love and consequences of the past. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!!! First let me say what a great show Grey's Anatomy is!!! I'm all Addison and Derek!!!! If you don't like them there's no point for you to read this story. The story is kinda Au. I just had Derek choose Addison and forget about Meredith. Basically he is in love with Addison and they are going to stay married. Derek knows about the affair and is ok with it. Reviews rock!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did Meredith would have died and Addison and Derek would have had kids by now… Damn Shonda…

Chapter 1

Addison Montgomery-Shepherd was pinning. She was pinning for her gorgeous husband, Dr. Derek 'Mcdreamy' Shepherd. And so far she had succeeded. The slutty intern, whom Richard had told her was sleeping with her husband, was way out of the picture. Although Derek had yet to say I love you to Addison, she was pretty sure that he loved her.

A week ago, Addison had permanently moved into Derek's trailer and it had been great from there. They decided to take it slow, waiting a while to have sex, but Addison could tell the waiting was about to end. Addi looked down and saw her husband in surgery.

She wanted him badly right now, but the surgery was keeping him from her. She looked to her left and saw Meredith talking to Izzy. They seemed to be talking about her.

"Hello Dr. Grey. Dr. Stevens." Addison said as she made her way to sit right next to Meredith.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd…" Both answered uneasily. Meredith pretty much hated Addison for taking away her Mcdreamy and Izzy was friends with Meredith, so she had to hate her as well.

"Dr. Shepherd, his pulse is dropping rapidly!" one of the interns told Derek as he worked to finish before the patient bled out.

"Thank you, Dr. Yang. Just give me a few seconds" Derek trailed of as he stopped the pulse from dropping and he breathed in a sigh of relief. He looked up into the gallery and saw Addison talking to Meredith. He smiled. Addison looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing his favorite black skirt with a baby blue blouse.

Derek wished he could rip that shirt right off his wife's beautiful body… He blushed as his wife locked eyes with him. She shifted her legs and gave him a nice few of her black panties. He gulped. Derek then watched her walk out of the room, very slowly. Derek wished that his surgery would end real soon. He got his wish two hours later.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Grey, would you like to present?" Addison asked as Grey opened the patient folder.

"Sure, patient 26 year old Claire Bennet showing signs of premature labor.." Meredith was cut of by Addison's pager. Addison apologized and looked at it.

"I've got to go, I've got an emergency. Grey, can you take over?" And without waiting for a response Addison walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

Addison burst into the hospital room and saw her husband on the bed.

"Derek, honey, what's the emergency? I got a page 911?" Addison asked worriedly.

" I need you babe!" Derek said as got off the bed and shut the door.

"So, Derek, you thought you could just page me, lie to me and then have sex with me?" Addison asked, not believing her husbands stupidity.

"Yeah… Please?" Derek said with his Mcdreamy look.

"You are unbelievable! First you say 'no sex, lets wait' and now you just can't wait to get into my pants. I wanted to do it last night, but no, we were going to wait… Do you think our sex life depends on when you want some of this?" Addison said as she smacked her ass.

"yes… I mean no, Addi, I'm over Meredith. I swear on our marriage. I love you. I always have and I always will" Derek said looking straight into Addison's eyes. Without warning Addison pushed Derek against the wall and began to kiss him. Derek quickly pulled his scrub top off and threw Addison's lab coat into the corner of the room. After he unbuttoned Addison's blouse he practically tore it off and began kissing her neck. She reached for his pants and searched for the drawstring.

"Dr Shepherd…" Meredith stopped in mid sentence. Derek had his hands on Addison's ass and Addison had her hand in Derek's pants. Meredith stared at them shocked. Addison was the first to recover. She quickly tore her hand out of her husband's pants and turned around to face Meredith.

"Yes, Dr. Grey?" Addison asked as though they were strolling in the park.

"Miss. Bennet is going to labor. I just thought you ought to know" Meredith turned on her heels and sped out of the room slamming the door behind her. Addison began to laugh and Derek soon followed.

"That was the definition of awkward" Derek said as a grabbed Addison's shirt and handed it to her.

"it was pretty funny though" She started laughing again as she buttoned up her shirt and pulled on her lab coat.

"So I guess we'll have to finish this later.." Derek said with a frown.

"I'll make it up to you later, babe" Addison gave Derek a long kiss and then walked out of the room. Derek couldn't wait to get home tonight, little did he know how long today was going to be.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG

So what'd you guys think? I know it's short but I just wanted to write a first chapter and see where it takes me. I'm not sure how long the story will be, probably 3 or 4 chapters long. We'll see. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all thanks for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated!! On with the story

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 2

"She left to have sex!" Meredith Grey screeched through the empty locker room. Izzy gasped at Meredith.

"No way! I can't believe she would do that. Addison seems like the non slut type" Christina looked at Izzy and Meredith and put down her Anatomy book.

"Just because she does it with her husband in an empty room doesn't mean she's a slut! Meredith, wouldn't you have sex with him at work?" Christina said nonchalantly.

"Well of course I would. But that bitch… I mean who does she think she is, cheating on him and then thinking she can just have him back. She is outrageous" Izzy started chocking, but Meredith didn't notice, she just continued her rant,

"Outrageous I tell you, me and Derek are meant for each other. She is a bitch, isn't she Christina?" Meredith asked Christina who pretended to be really into her Anatomy book.

"Christina?!!! Answer me!" Meredith yelled loudly.

"Meredith stop!" Izzy stopped chocking and pointed to the door. Meredith turned around and froze. Standing in the doorway was none other than Addison Shepherd. Meredith looked at Christina for help.

"Usually one of our pagers goes of and gets us out the situation. But right now I guess no one's dying" Christina said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Stevens, you don't mind taking over Grey's spot on my team today do you?" Addison said handing Izzy the patient's chart. "She needs to be prepped for surgery. And you can scrub in of course"

Izzy took the chart and waved good-bye muttering a sorry to Meredith. Addison smiled at Yang and Meredith and followed Izzy out of the room. After a few seconds, Meredith flipped out.

"I hate her! You could have warned me! You make me look like a fool in front of my boyfriends wife" Meredith said angrily.

"Ex-boyfriends Mer. Ex. Boyfriend" Christina said patting Meredith on the back and walking out of the locker room. Meredith hit the nearest locker in frustration and then also left the locker room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"We're done here people. Very good job" Derek took off his surgical equipment and washed his hands. It had been a very long day. It was now around 8:15 and he was sure Addison was mad at him. He told her He'd meet her at 7:00 in the parking lot and they would drive home together. He jogged to his locker room and found it empty. He pulled his cell phone out of his backpack and saw a small note on top.

D,

I went home to get ready… I can't wait to see you. I've been thinking about you all day.

Love,

A

He smiled as he read her letter. He couldn't wait to get home and show her how much he loved her. Derek took out his phone and was about to press send when Meredith ran into the room.

"Meredith? Hey... What's up?" Derek asked grabbed his backpack and at the same time shutting his phone.

Back at the trailer, Addison laid motionless on the bed, staring at the clock. It read 3:15. Why did she love Derek if all he did was hurt her? This was just like New York. He never called. He never came home. He never cared. Addison shut her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

She slowly made her way off the bed and into the kitchen. On the table was a nearly empty bottle of tequila. Addison grabbed the bootle and poured the last of it into her glass. She then drank the whole thing in one gulp. She then slowly made her way back to the bedroom, nearly tripping on just about everything. Eventually Addison made it to the bed, injure free, and took her cell phone of the table.

Addison picked up her cell phone and then opened it. She dialed a number and then thought better of it and shut the phone. On the bedside table there was a picture of Addison and Derek on their wedding day. They looked so happy and full of love. Addison lunged at the picture, and in drunken state knocked it off the stand and it fell to the floor, broken. Addison laughed at this and soon the laughter turned to tears. She opened her phone and dialed a number.

"Mark... It's me." Addison said as the tears continued to stream down her face.

I know it was kind of short but now I have to think where I want to take the story. It is still going to be an Addek story, but I needed some sort of plot and not just play. That's where Mark comes in. Next chapter Addison confronts Derek about not coming home and a possible appereance by Dr. Mcsteamy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ferryboat ride to Seattle Grace Hospital took far longer than Addison had ever remembered. They used to be much shorter when Derek was around. But now without him, her life seemed so much different. And Mark. Well Mark was Mark. He was always there if Derek ever made her feel like crap or if he ever hurt her.

Most of the times Derek had no idea he hurt her, and it was up to Mark to pick up the broken pieces. Last night her and Mark had just talked. They had talked about Derek and their marriage. Addison was pretty sure it was over and she was done fighting for it.

But she loved Derek. And Addison knew that even if her and Derek broke up for good that a part of her would always love Derek. Even after all he had done to her. After all, he was Mcdreamy. She wondered what lame excuse he'd use about not coming home.

She really hoped Meredith Grey was not in his excuse. Even though yesterday Derek admitted his love for her, Addison had a feeling that he still loved Meredith.

When Addison walked into the hospital Alex Karev ran over. He handed her a warm cup of coffee and offered her a bright smile.

"Dr. Shepherd, I was just wondering if I could work with you today? I already got the cases and they seem great. There's a chick here with two uteruses," Alex said excitedly.

"Uh, sure Karev… have you seen my husband?" Addison asked

"Not today. I heard he pulled an all-nighter with Meredith. There was some bus accident and Meredith asked Derek to stay with her. I heard it was a madhouse"

"Thanks Karev. I'll be right back. I just need to change" Addison walked away before Alex could protest. So her rotten husband stayed at the hospital with that slutty intern instead of calling her. He could have at least called… Unless he was having sex with Meredith instead! Addison shook her head. Derek would never cheat on her again… would he?

Once Addison had changed she stepped out of the locker room and watched Meredith Grey walk out of the On Call Room. Addison walked back into the locker room and waited for Meredith to pass. But luck wasn't going Addison's way. The door of the locker room opened and in it stood Meredith. They looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Hey, Addison. I see you're here bright and early," Meredith said trying to be polite.

"I have a surgery this morning. I heard you were up all last night with my husband. Is that true?" Addison asked studying Meredith's face.

"Yeah, the ER was crazy and I needed an extra doctor. Derek was the only one I could find" Meredith said through a yawn.

"Do you know where he is?" Addison asked looking at the door that Meredith had just come out of.

"He's in the On Call Room" Meredith said looking at the ground. Addison noticed that Meredith was avoiding her eyes. There was something Meredith wasn't telling her and she was pretty sure it had something to do with Derek.

"Thanks. See you around" Addison did her best to smile at Meredith as she made her way out of the locker room and towards the On Call Room. What if Derek was in that room right now? Had him and Meredith slept together? She put her hand on the door and pulled down on the handle. Her pager went off. She cursed. It looked like the two uteruses lady needed a C-section. Derek could wait.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Great job, Dr. Shepherd!" Alex said energetically. Addison gave him a small smile back and headed towards the girls bathroom. She needed to get away from Derek and from everyone at the hospital.

Her thoughts drifted to Mark. Last night he had told her that he loved her. Was he supposed to love her? No, Addison kept telling herself. She was supposed to love Derek and they were supposed to live happily ever after.

But then Derek had gone and slept with Meredith. After her trip to the bathroom she was going to find that husband of hers and confront him about Meredith.

Addison sat on the bathroom floor and silently began to cry. She didn't know why she was crying, but it felt good to let out her emotions. She heard the door open and closed her eyes.

"Please don't be Meredith Grey" Addison said weakly.

"It's Callie. Are you ok? Derek's been looking for you everywhere. Have you been hiding out here all day?" Callie said taking a seat next to Addison.

"No, I'm not ok. And if you see my husband tell him… tell him… I hate him! Tell him that, will you? And tell him I hope him Meredith have a happy life together!" Callie handed Addison a tissue.

"Addison, I'm really sorry. You should go talk to Derek and confront him. Sitting in this bathroom is going to get nothing accomplished"

"You're right Callie. I'm going to go out and find my husband and talk to him" after helping each other up, Callie and Addison left the bathroom together and headed for the front of the hospital.

GAGAGGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As Mark Sloane walked into Seattle Grace Hospital many heads turned his way. He smiled and approached the first person that he recognized.

"Hello fellow dirty mistress" Mark said when he saw Meredith.

"Dr. Sloane? What are you doing here?" Meredith asked, shocked to see him.

"Oh, I was in town and I wanted to come and visit my favorite dirty mistress. So are you finally over Derek?"

"Are you over Addison?" Neither Mark nor Meredith answered each other.

"I've got patients. Maybe, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere for a while" Mark smiled as he watched Meredith walk away. If he couldn't make Addison leave Derek for him, he was pretty sure he'd like to give it a go with Meredith. Mark went on his way walking through the hospital looking for Addison. He hoped he would run into Addison before Derek saw him, otherwise he's have a lot of explaining to do.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek had been looking for his wife the entire day. Her cell phone was turned off and her name was not on the OR board meaning she wasn't in surgery. He went outside and was met by a heavy downpour of rain. Then he saw her. Addison was sitting on a bench, soaking wet.

"Addison, what are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold" Derek tried to help her up but she refused.

"Suddenly you care?" Addison said coldly. Derek's smile disappeared. What had he done now?

"Honey, of course I care. I love you. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Derek pushed a lock of wet hair out of her face.

"Well for starters, last night we were supposed to be together. You never called, Derek. You're starting to act like your old self when we lived in New York. Remember how terrible that was? It's starting to happen all over again. And I don't want it too. I don't want you and Meredith to be together. I want us to be together. If you slept with her last night, you've got to tell me. I'm sick of the lies and cheating in our relationship. It has to end now"

"Addi, honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, I never meant to hurt you. I love you. And I'm sorry about last night. Meredith came to me on my way out and told me she needed my help. I was working until around 3. When I got back to the On Call Room, I feel asleep on the top bunk and Meredith feel asleep in top"

"So nothing happened between you and Meredith? I just assumed that you had slept together when she came out of the On Call room and… Oh, Derek I'm sorry. Let's just stop the lies and all the cheating. Please?" Addison asked as she looked up into Derek's eyes.

"As long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm good!" Derek smiled and bent down to kiss Addison.

A/N Ok there's some Addek for you all. I'll update by Sunday at the latest. Next chapter Derek and Mark will meet… And there might be some Mer/Mark but I'm not really sure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4

Flashback

"I Love you Addison" Mark said into the phone

"What? Mark you can't love me. I'm supposed to love Derek and we're going to be together forever" Addison thought about what she just said and wondered aloud, "Mark, are we supposed to be together? Derek and me? I don't know. I want him to love me, but I can't let him get to close to my heart because every time he does he breaks it"

"Addi, listen it me. You don't need Derek. He has hurt you too many times. I promise I'll never hurt you and I'll be there for you every night. I want to be that guy Addison. Give me a chance. Please" Mark pleaded.

"Mark, I did give you a chance and you screwed it up when you decided to screw that nurse behind my back. Did you think I was just going to take you back after that, huh? Pretend it never happened?"

"Do you expect Derek to forget? He caught us Addi and I'm sure no matter what happens with you two, whether you stay together or not: he will never forgive you. Never. What we did was unforgivable"

"No it's not, Mark. He loves me and he's forgiven me," Addi said as she eyed the picture that was now on the floor.

"Has he ever said he forgave you Addi?"

End Flashback

Marks final words echoed in Addison's head as she woke up on Saturday morning. Yesterday her and Derek had confessed their love for each other and then expressed it. And boy was Addison glad that they were able to have sex, because when they did, it was mind blowing! She turned over on her side and was greeted by the smiling face of her husband.

"Hey honey" Derek said as he reached over and pulled her towards him. Addison smiled and allowed herself to be pulled towards her husband. Addison remembered all the times when her and Derek would call in sick to work and spend hours in each other's arms. Sometimes they'd just talk about life and their future together.

"Derek, I know what's on your mind and the answer is no" Addison said trying to hold a serious face.

Her husband put on his serious face and then said, "Addi I bet you have no idea what I'm thinking about"

"I think it has something to do with both of us calling into work and then spending the day in this bed"

"Are you saying that you don't want to spend the day in bed with me, Dr. Mcdreamy?" Derek asked with a grin on his face. Addison laughed and shook her head.

"No, Derek. As much as I'd love spending time with you in bed, we have to go to our jobs. Remember those, where we save peoples lives. We have very important jobs you know"

"Oh yes, I know they're important. But our marriage is very important as well. I've been doing some thinking Addi. What if we get remarried?" Derek reached over Addison and pulled a small box out of his dressed. He opened the box and the said, "Do you want to become Mrs. Derek Shepherd, again?"

Addi was so shocked that she was unable to find her voice for several moments. "Yes, Derek! Yes!" She said happily and then kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds she broke away and Derek placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Oh, Derek. This ring is even bigger than the one you gave me at our first wedding! I love it, and I love you"

"I love you too, babe. So I was thinking we could have a small ceremony in oh I don't know… Hawaii and have a second honeymoon in Europe? What do you think?" Derek watched as Addison got up and left the room. "Addi, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Derek slowly got out of bed but Addison ran back in and pushed him back into the bed. That's when Derek noticed she had her cell phone in her hand. She began kissing him and the pulled back.

"Richard. It's Addison. No, see that's the problem. I'm feeling really sick" Derek laughed and Addison tried to make him be quiet. But Derek had other things on his mind. He began kissing her neck. Addison tried to push him away, but then Derek grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed so that he was lying on top of her. Addison tried to squirm her way out from under Derek but it was to no avail. She finally gave up and he smiled greedily. He then took the phone that Addison was talking on.

"Derek give that back!" Addison said, trying to make a grab for the phone.

"Chief, It's Derek. I'm well thanks. I'm going to need to stay home and comfort my dear, sick wife. I'll feel horrible if I have to leave her here all by herself. Ok, great. Thanks chief. I'll let you know how Addison's doing. From the looks of it, I think she might have to take tomorrow off as well" Derek hung up before Addison could protest.

"Oh, you're going to have to pay for that, Dr. Shepherd!" Addison looked up at her husband and brought his lips down on hers. And the rest was history…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Dr. Sloan, what can I do for you?" Richard Weber asked as Mark entered his office.

"Have you seen Addison? I saw that her name was erased the OR board early this morning. What's going on?" Mark sat down in front of the chief and awaited his answer.

"Oh, Addi. She called in sick this morning. There's a bad case of the flu going around the hospital, it's only a matter of time before the staff comes down with it. I'm guessing Addi's the first to come down with it" Mark had stopped listening to Chief the second after he had said Addi was sick. He was worried about her.

"Thanks Chief. I'll see you around" As he walked out his pager went off. He cursed loudly and a few nurses sent him dirty looks. He just shot them the Mcsteamy smile and was on his way down to the OR. Unfortunately Addi would have to wait a few more hours.

"Derek, stop. Come on, I've had enough fun for right now. Let's take a break and get something to eat" Addison crawled out of bed and was soon followed by her husband. She picked up his shirt and put it on. Derek saw a pair of his boxers and threw them on. He didn't really care if they were clean or not because he didn't plan on wearing them that long.

"So what's for dinner?" Derek asked as he walked into the room. Addison was looking in the fridge and she already had several things out on the counter.

"Well, right now we can have your favorite… trout!" She held up the trout to prove her point.

Derek laughed and grabbed the trout out of her hand and threw it into his trash, "My wife doesn't like trout, so we will not be having trout. I was thinking we could go out to dinner. Dress up real nice, and then we could come back here and do some physical activities. What do you think Addi?"

"I'd love to Derek. I'll shower first and you make the reservations for 8:30 at my favorite restaurant" Addison said as she closed the fridge door and started putting the food away.

"Gibson's it is" Derek gave his wife a quick kiss before walking five feet to their shower.

"Hey, honey. I really think we need to look into building a house," Addison said as she got into the shower.

"Sure thing dear, I'll get right on that" Derek picked up the phone and dialed the number to Gibson's. "Yes dinner for two at 8:30. Great. The names Shepherd. Thank you" Just as Derek hung up there was a knock at the door of his trailer. Derek opened the door and came face to face with his one time best friend.

"Hello Derek" Mark said slowly.

"Mark what in the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked angrily. He looked inside and saw that Addison was still in the shower and had no idea that Mark had knocked on the door. "Honey, Doc has to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Derek walked outside and shut the door.

"Derek, talk to me please. We used to be best friends" Derek stopped walking and turned around to face Mark.

"Used to. Mark, we used to be best friends until something happened. I'm having a hard time placing what you did. Oh ya, you slept with my wife!" Derek yelled in frustration.

"Derek, look I'm sorry about that. I really am. But that's in the past. Addison called me.." Derek turned around looking irate.

"What do you mean she called you?" Derek said trying to control himself.

"It was two nights ago. I had the feeling she was drunk, but she seemed to think your marriage was over and that you slept with you slutty ex girlfriend, Meredith"

"Get out of here. You have no right to be here. All you've done to my marriage is tear it apart. Addison and I are in love again. You lost. She loves me, Mark. Not you. And as for Meredith, we did not sleep together. What kind of man would I be if I slept with Meredith while I was married to Addison? I'm not that man anymore. And Addison is done having her one night stands with you"

"Oh really. Is that what she called them? One night stands? Well let me tell you something. When you left, we dated for months. Months, Derek. Did Addison tell you that? I doubt it. And you know why? Because she loves me"

Without warning Derek punched Mark in the face, "You a son-of-a-bitch! Addison loves me and I don't believe a word that's coming out of your filthy mouth" Derek began to walk away.

"Why don't you ask her who she loves, Derek. Are you scared she'll say me?"

"Mark, Addison and I are getting remarried next month. So it looks like you're out of the running for her heart" Derek turned around and walked back to the trailer. Mark watched as Derek walked back to the trailer. Mark knew Derek had Addison's heart and he sure hoped he wasn't going to break it anytime soon. Mark got into his brand new BMW and made his way down the busy streets of Seattle. Mark decided it would be best if he could drink away his problems.

Joe's Bar was jamming when Mark walked through the door. He made his way to the bar and sat down.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks. Thanks" Mark watched as Joe made his drink.

"So is this where our club meets?" Mark turned around and saw Meredith sitting at the stool next to him.

"Meredith. I wasn't expecting to see you here" Mark said as he turned his chair around to face her.

"You didn't answer the question, Dr. Sloan" Meredith said as she downed her shot of tequila.

"Well, Dr. Grey. You and I are the president's of the dirty mistress' club, so I think we can make today our first official meeting. I think we should change our name…"

Suddenly Mark couldn't breath. He was pretty sure that the reason was because Meredith had her lips on his. He was surprised at first, but then began to kiss her back. He pulled back for a second and turned to Joe.

"Put that on my tab, will ya?"

"Sure think, Dr. Sloan" Joe watched as Mark led Meredith to the bathrooms. Man that guy is good, Joe thought. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGA

"Derek? You were really quiet on the way over here. Is everything ok?" Addison asked as they sat down at their table.

"I'm fine, Addison. I'm just tired, that's all"

"I guess I'm to blame for you being tired" she laughed at her own joke, but Derek only managed a weak smile.

"Derek I can fake a smile better than that at my own grandmothers funeral. Do you want to tell me what's wrong, or do you want me to guess?" Addison questioned him. Derek was unresponsive. "Ok, I'll guess. Is it the sex? No, of course not. Is it Meredith? Is it me?" Addison asked nervously.

"It's not the sex and it's not Meredith"

"So it's me then" Addison said shifting in her seat. After a few minutes of silence Derek's head shot up and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me you called Mark? You see, he seems to think you love him. What do you have to say about that, Addison?"

Dun dun dun. Ok, I know evil cliffhanger. So today I was watching the episode in season 2 with the bomb in the guy. I felt so bad for Addison in that episode. Gosh, I wish Meredith had died. Anyways, I'm planning on writing a Grey's Anatomy take on parent trap and I'm not sure if Addison and Derek should have twin girls, twin boys, or one boy and one girl. Let me know what you think. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N- enjoy!

Chapter 5

"_I was wondering when you were going to tell me you called Mark? You see, he seems to think you love him. What do you have to say about that, Addison?" _

Addison stared at Derek in shock. How could Derek know about Mark?

"Derek… I don't know what to say?" Addison said, very unsure of herself.

"Don't play dumb with me, Addison. Mark came to the trailer tonight. He told me that you called him two nights ago, drunk. He told me you had said your marriage was over" Derek yelled loudly and Addison looked shocked. He was very angry and yet at the same time, he had every right to be. She was so caught up on her argument that she didn't notice everybody in the entire restaurant had stopped eating and was listening to their conversation.

"Derek, I'm sorry ok. I won't deny it. I called him. I was lonely and I was used to calling him when I was lonely. You weren't there and I was drunk. I'm sorry ok. I didn't know that stubborn ass would fly to Seattle and try to win me back"

"Addison… Look. The question here is.. Why would he fly here unless he thought he had a chance with you? He loves you, but do you love him?"

"I love you Derek. I always have and I always will" Derek laughed and then his face became serious again. Addison was a bit scared.

"Addison, honestly you crack me up. Wasn't it you that said you wanted all the cheating and lying in our relationship stop? Why don't you quite lying and tell me what you and Mark were doing while I was here in Seattle?" Derek said fuming

Addison knew she was in serious shit now. Mark must have spilled the beans on their relationship back in Seattle. After Derek had left, Addison and Mark began to date. Well, it wasn't really dating. It was more sex. Pity sex was a better was to define it. She didn't love Mark… She never did. He was just her outlet to get Derek out of her head.

"Derek what do you want from me? Huh… An apology? Do you want me to leave? Do you want a divorce?" Addison said looking at Derek's unreadable face.

"I don't know what I want to do, Addison. I just know you really fucked up what we had going"

Addison had never seen her husband so angry. He was right. Everything was perfect until Mark came and screwed it all up. Damn Mark, he screwed everything up.

"Derek I love you. Mark is in the past. I never loved him; I always loved you. Always"

"Addison I don't understand you! I gave up Meredith to be with you, and now… I don't even know what's going on with you. Why didn't you tell me about your and Mark's relationship after I left New York?"

"Because it was sex Derek. Just sex. I needed something to fill the huge hole you made in my heart, and Mark was there. He was always there. Even when you weren't"

"I can't even look at you without feeling sick" Derek said eyeing the ground. Uh oh, Addison remembered hearing those same words come out of his mouth right before he had left her. Addison knew she was losing him again. She just had to make him understand.

"Why is this all my fault anyways, huh? You slept with Meredith while we were still married. You committed adultery too, Derek. You're no different than me. Mark was my get-over-Derek-guy, and Meredith was your get-over-Addison-guy. Mark loved me and Meredith loved you. I never loved Mark… Did you love Meredith?"

Silence. Addison was expecting an answer and Derek was still not moving from his position of staring at the floor. An answer should be really easy. It was either yes or no. Simple. But with Derek, everything was difficult.

"Derek, answer the damn question!" Addison yelled

Derek looked at Addison at made eye contact. He held her gaze and then slowly got up from the table. Addison watched him go. She had done this before. She had been in this same position; watching Derek walk away. Just like he had done in New York. But unlike New York, Addison chose to stay in her seat instead of chase after her husband.

Lights. Bright lights. Meredith Grey didn't remember her bedroom having such bright lights. Wait a minute, Meredith didn't remember her bedroom having a mini bar or Mark Sloan sleeping next to her in bed. What the hell happened last night? She climbed out of bed and started grabbing her clothes off the floor. As she did so, Mark woke up.

"Are you leaving?" Mark rubbed his eyes, and then glanced at his watch.

"What the hell happened last night, Mark?"

"I'm pretty sure we slept together"

"How could that have happened?" Mark threw the covers off himself and walked into the bathroom. Meredith remembered how good it felt to rub her body against his perfect one.

"You came on to me at the bar"

"Bull shit. I was probably drunk" Meredith should really stop getting drunk off of tequila. Every time she did, she'd always wake up beside a guy she'd never seen before and never see again.

"I owe that tequila a thank you card"

"Works going to be weird today. I mean we had a one night stand…" Meredith trailed of into her thought

"A one night stand? This is what that was to you?" Mark had put on a pair of boxers and walked out of the bathroom staring at Meredith.

Meredith didn't respond instead she chose to stare at Mark's perfect body (Who wouldn't!!).

"Mer, I think we could have something special. I mean we already have a lot in common. We both went out with one of the shepherds', while they were married, and we still love them. Maybe we can get over them with each other. What do you say, Meredith?"

Meredith took a look at Mark and then made up her mind.

The next morning the atmosphere at Seattle Grace was in chaos. The board was quiet and Richard was freaking out. Izzy and Alex had gotten back together and they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other for five minutes. George and Callie had broken up (again) so George was being a grouch. Meredith hadn't failed to broadcast the fact that her and Mcsteamy got down and dirty last night. The entire hospital knew before rounds started.

Christina and Burke had moved in together and all was good there. Mark was looking extra good looking and every time he'd pas Meredith he'd try to do something inappropriate to her. To say the least, Bailey was about ready to kill all of her interns.

And don't get me started on the Shepherds. Rumor had it that Derek had exploded at Addison at dinner last night. (One of the nurses in pediatrics had seen the whole thing and had called half the hospital about it before midnight) the Shepherds had yet to enter the building, and already the hospital was brimming with gossip.

"Good morning Richard" Mark approached the board and saw that it was empty, "Oh, an empty board. It's not going to be a god day"

Richard sighed, "Don't remind me"

"It's going to be a bad day" Burke had approached them and saw the board.

"As I told Dr. Sloan. Don't remind me"

A few feet away Meredith and Christina walked down the stairs and took a seat on the bottom step.

"If you can get below the weird sluttyness layer, he can be a really nice guy"

"Well, he's really hot, Meredith. I mean we did nickname him Mcsteamy"

"Yeah, he wants to give us a chance; A real chance. He thinks together we can get over those damn Shepherds"

"Speaking of the devil, did you hear they had a huge blow out at Gibson's last night?"

Meredith turned her neck so quickly that it cracked. She grabbed her neck and looked shocked.

"How do you know?"

"I heard from Izzy. What I heard is that she asked him if he loved you or her and he didn't answer. He just got up and left"

Meredith finally found her voice, "So they're over? For sure?"

"Nobody knows. I haven't seen either of them this morning. Maybe they're both ditching work. Who knows? But it's crazy isn't it. He leaves you for her, and now… "

Meredith wasn't listening to Christina anymore. She had to talk to Derek and figure out what was going on in hi head. She still loved him. She thought about Mark. She felt things towards him, but not love. Meredith got up and walked away in the middle of Christina's sentence.

"Meredith, where the hell are you going?" Christina sighed. Meredith was a really bad listener.

Flashback

"_The usual?" Joe asked Derek as he came in looking like shit. Derek nodded and took a seat at the bar. _

_A few minutes later Joe brought him his drink, "Where's the Mrs.'?" Derek took a long sip of his scotch._

"_We got into a fight. So I came here" Derek remembered the fight and her last question was burning a hole in his brain. She had asked him if he still loved Meredith. The answer was no, but he didn't know why he couldn't tell Addison. Maybe it was because he was mad at her because of the whole Mark thing. She had lied to him and kept the secret from him. But hadn't he done the same to her? He had slept with Meredith, and he had never said he was sorry about that. _

"_I'm sorry, Derek. Do you want to talk about it?" The bar was fairly empty so Joe figured it was worth a try._

"_What's to talk about? She was having a relationship with my best friends while I was here in Seattle"_

"_I'm real sorry, that has to be horrible"_

"_It is. Things were going great, until Mark…" Derek trailed off and looked lost in a memory._

"_Are you talking about Dr. Sloan? He was just in here. Him and Meredith left about fifteen minutes ago" Derek's head shot up._

"_Him and Meredith?"_

_Joe shook his head, "Yeah, Meredith was pretty drunk, but she's the one that came onto him"_

_That's when Derek realized something about Mark. Mark preyed on women who were emotionally shot. He got into Addison's pants when she was torn up about Derek never being home. And now he had gotten into Meredith's pants because she was still in love with him, and was probably just looking for a one-night stand. _

_Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed Addison's number. _

"_Hey it's Addison, leave me a message thanks…BEEP" Derek had expected her to pick up. He took a few deep breaths and then spoke._

"_Addi, it's Derek…"_

_End Flashback_

"Addison, wake up" Addison mumbled an incoherent response, but Callie was not going to give up that easily, "Come on Addison. You've got babies to save"

Finally Addison opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 8:23. Why did she have to wake up at this damn time? August 23 1993. It was her and Derek's anniversary. Was God trying to tell her something? She remembered last night. Callie had found her in the hotel lobby and brought her up to her room. Derek…. She looked at her phone and saw that it had died last night. She sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

There was a knock at Richards door and he yelled, "Come in". Addison smiled at him and sat down.

"Hey chief"

"Good morning Addison. What can I do for you?"

Addison looked very hesitant, but finally she spoke, "I'm leaving Chief, and I don't know when I'll be back. I just need to get away from Mark and Derek"

"Addi, do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Running away from your problems isn't going to make them go away" Addison got up and stopped at the door.

"Thanks for everything Richard"

"They will always be a job for you here, Addison" Addison nodded and left the office.

Richard knew he was letting go one of the best doctors on his staff. But he didn't have a choice. Whatever Derek had done to her must have been terrible because Addison wasn't even fighting back anymore. The old Addison was gone and some new Addison was in her place. And Richard did not like the new Addison.

Outside the office, Callie ran into Addison.

"Hey, Addi. How's your day been?"

"I'm leaving"

"What do you mean? Like leaving the hospital? Why?"

"No, I'm leaving Seattle. I just need to get out of here and get back into real life"

"Addison, come on, you can't be serious. You have to stay. You can work it out with Derek. I know you can"

"I don't want to speak to him ever again. I'm going back to the trailer and picking up my clothes and then I'm out of here. I just wanted to say good-bye and thanks. You've been such a great friend to me. I don't deserve friends like you"

Callie pulled Addison into a hug. Addison pulled away and smiled.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me" Addison walked away from Callie and out of Seattle Grace for the final time.

The second Christina had told her that Derek might still love her; Meredith had sped as fast as she could to Derek's trailer. She had to get Derek back. Finally, Meredith made it to Derek's and ran to the door. Not wanting to waste anytime, she left the car running.

"Derek! Derek! Are you in here?" She knocked on the door loudly.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Derek had opened the door and was staring at her. She walked in and smiled at him.

"I heard about the fight. I'm real sorry" Derek just shrugged and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"It's not your fault"

"Derek, it is my fault. I'm still in love with you, and you're still in love with me" Derek turned and looked at her, his face unreadable.

"No, you're wrong, Meredith. I love Addison, Meredith. I always have, and I always will" Meredith laughed at this.

"Derek, your marriage is over. Face it. I know you love me deep down, you can't deny it"

"Ok, I did love you. But now.. Things are different"

"No, they're not" Meredith walked over to where Derek was standing and kissed him passionately. And Derek kissed her right back. Outside the trailer door, Addison stood mesmerized. So Derek had been lying to her the whole time, he was in love with Meredith. And without looking back, Addison ran to her car and drove off.

A/N Ok I know this was a pretty long chapter, but this is where I wanted to end it. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you guys like it too. Thanks for he reviews… I'll update ASAP, probably by Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. I was at Disneyland and I'm rewatching season 2 of Grey's so I can be inspired by Addek!!! Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Shock. That was the only thing that was registering in Derek's head. Meredith told him that she loved him and then before he knew it, they were kissing. The kiss was empty, unlike all his kisses he had shared with Addison. After several seconds, Derek pulled away.

"I told you you still loved me," Meredith said in a really girlish voice that made Derek wish he were dead. Derek had to get out of here and go find Addison. He had to make things right. He couldn't lose her again.

"Meredith. I don't love you. During that kiss I felt nothing. Nothing. My feelings for you are over. The quicker you accept that the quicker you can get the hell out of my trailer" Meredith looked at Derek in shock.

"Fine, but when she doesn't take you back, don't came crawling back to me. I won't be here. You don't know what you're throwing away!" Meredith yelled as Derek grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.

The weather had turned sour as Derek made his trek back to the hospital. After Meredith's kiss of death, he was finally ready to give himself completely to Addison and forgive her for everything. Ad he made his way into the hospital he was greeted by Mark.

"Hey, Derek. About last night I'm really sorry. I don't want to mess what you and Addison have. I'm sorry about all the things that happened in the past. I wish I could redo them" Derek smiled at Mark and placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly squeeze.

"Thank you Mark. I appreciate that. And I forgive you for sleeping with my wife. I understand that it was my fault, because I pushed Addison away, and you were there for her"

"Wow, that was unexpected, Derek. But thanks"

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't use it as blackmail" Mark laughed and Derek walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He chief, have you seen Addi?" Derek said cheerfully as he walked into his office.

"Yeah, this morning"

"Well, do you know where she is know?"

"Derek, she seemed really upset about something and well…."

"Where is she? Is she hurt?" Derek's smile had disappeared and there was a look of concern shadowing his face.

"She left"

"What? Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure. I spoke to Dr. Torres and she said Addison was going to head home and get some clothes and then head out to the airport"

"Damn! She must have seen us!"

"Seen Who Derek?"

"Oh, never mind, Chief. I've got to go the airport" Derek ran out of the room and left a bewildered Richard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The roads were wet and it was raining really hard. Addison was in no mood for the typical Seattle weather. The light turned red and she took out her cell phone. She plugged it into the phone charger and turned it on. She had two-voice mail and fourteen missed calls. She assumed they were all from Derek. She called her voice mail. She heard Derek's voice.

"Addi, it's Derek. Look, I'm really sorry for everything. Let me first off say; I love you. It's you I love, not Meredith. Tonight, when you asked me if I loved you or Meredith, I should have told you right off the bat that I'm in love with you. I'm not sure why I didn't tell you. It's not because I don't love you. I think I wanted to make you jealous and think I loved her. Another part of me was angry that you and Mark had a relationship and you never told me, so this was my payback" Derek took a long breath and then continued.

"I want you to know that I forgive you for sleeping with Mark. I was the one that pushed you away, and I wish I hadn't. I wish I had been there for you. I want you to know that from know on, I'll be there for you. Forever. I hope you'll still have me after this night from hell. I love you. Good-bye"

Addison smiled as she pondered what Derek had just said. She only had a few seconds before she heard Derek's voice again.

"Addison, it's me. You can't leave. You just can't. Don't go to the airport, please. Meredith kissed me and that's all that happened. I didn't feel anything during that kiss. Nothing. All my feeling are for you. Babe, you can't leave. You just can't. We've come to far. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Just give me one last shot. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm…" Suddenly the Derek's voice stopped.

Addison looked at her phone and called Derek's cell. The call went straight to voice mail. Addison made up her mind and made a quick u-turn and was on her way back to their trailer.

The traffic was bumper to bumper so Addison tried calling Derek again. Still nothing. The calls continued going straight to voice mail. She didn't want to get worried over nothing. But it wasn't like Derek to turn off his phone, especially if he was trying to get a hold of his wife. On the other side of the road she saw a huge accident. Her heart sunk. Ironically her phone went off. It was Derek.

"Oh, babe, I'm so glad you called. I was so worried"

"Addison, it's Miranda. There's been an accident"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda's words echoed in Addison's head as she made her way to Seattle Grace. Derek had to be one of the people involved in the huge accident on the highway. What if he was dead? What if…. All of the bad thoughts instantly circulated Addison's head. Her eyes teared up and the road became a blur. After breaking almost every speed limit in the state, Addison made it to the hospital about ten minutes after Derek had been admitted.

She parked her car and made like hell to the entrance. She ran to the ER and saw that it was a complete mess. At least fifteen people were involved in the accident and the staff was short at least three people.

"Addison…" Callie approached Addison and pulled her into a reassuring hug, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Where is he?"

Callie pointed to the door to her right and Addison ran towards it. She opened the door to find her husband unconscious. Addison began crying just looking at him. Seeing Derek this vulnerable was just heartbreaking to witness.

"Addison. Get out of here" Chief Weber yelled as he checked Derek's vitals.

"No, I'm not leaving! Tell me what's wrong with him? Is he going to be ok? I need to talk to him" Addison walks past Bailey and strokes Derek's hair, "Derek, I'm sorry for everything. I forgive you, ok! I forgive you! You're going to be ok" Bailey began pulling Addison off of Derek.

"Addison. You've got to let us examine him. We'll let you know how's he doing as soon as we know, ok?" Addison nodded as she allowed herself to be walked out of the room. Just as Bailey was about to walk away Addison grabbed her.

"Miranda, you can't let him die…." Addison broke off trying to compose herself, "Just…" Miranda nodded.

"Addison, we'll do the best we can" Bailey walked into the room and left Addison to deal with her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bailey walked back into Derek's room and looked at the Chief.

"Do we know what's wrong with him yet?" Bailey asked the chief.

"No. He has yet to regain consciousness. I can't hear his heartbeat. Damn. He's falling" Bailey looked at the monitor and saw that Derek's heart rate was dropping rapidly. She took a stethoscope and placed it over his heart, but she heard no beat.

"Chief, he's got liquid in his heart. We've got to drain it" Bailey took a needle out of the drawer and inserted it where Derek's heart should have been beating. Instantly the fluid came out of his heart, and Derek's heart began to beat normal again.

"Nurse, I'm going to need you to book a OR and page Dr. Burke. Tell him Dr. Shepherd is going to need Heart Surgery"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Richard exited the room Addison assaulted him.

"Chief how is he? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be ok?"

"Addison, calm down. Derek's fine for right now. He was suffering from Cardiac Tamponade, which is when the heart can't beat properly because it's filled up with liquid. We drained the liquid and now we're waiting for Dr. Burke so we can get Derek into surgery ASAP"

"Why does he need surgery? I thought you got the liquid out?"

"We did, but Dr. Burke needs to get in there and fix what the fluid was messing up. The risks are high, but Derek needs this surgery to survive. Otherwise his heart could give out any time"

"Ok, do the surgery"

"Thanks Addison. Derek is a good guy, he'll pull through. I'm sure of it"

"Thanks, Richard. Can I see him now?" Richard nodded and Addison walked into Derek's room. Bailey was standing over him.

"Addison, I need to prep him for surgery, so…" Addison walked over and hugged Bailey, "uhh. Thanks Addison"

"No thank you, Miranda"

"I'll be right outside" Addison nodded and Bailey left the room.

"Hey, Derek. It's me, Addison, your wife. I just want to say that I love you and I'll always be here for you. When you wake up…" Addison broke off and put her hands in her head. She looked up and studied Derek's peaceful face.

"Derek, I wish I had done things differently. I wish I could turn back time, but I can't and I'm sorry. And when you wake up I'll show you how sorry I am" Addison smiled weekly, imagining Derek's facial expression when she told him that again when he was conscience. She took his hand and held it. Somehow this made her feel better.

"I forgive you Derek. I forgive you. I forgive you" Addison continued to repeat those

three words until Bailey came in to take Derek off to surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later

"Sit down, Addison. Pacing like that is not going to make Derek any better ok. And it's not good for the damn carpet"

"Sorry Callie. I'm just nervous. I'm worried about Derek. I just need for him to be ok"

Addison sat down in the chair next to Callie and began to fidget in her chair. Burke walked down the hall and Addison sprang up from her chair.

"Preston how is he?" Addison practically ran down the hall to ask Burke.

"Everything went great Addison. We couldn't have asked for a better surgery. I was able to repair his heart. It seems Derek also broke his left arm during the accident. We casted it and it should heal fine"

"Burke, I'm so happy to hear that"

"He's in recovery"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Derek!" Addison smiled as brightly as she could and ran over to Derek. She gave him a quick kiss on the check and sat down next to him.

"Addi!!" Derek smiled back at her and reached his hand out to her and he touched her face. "I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid I'd lost you"

"Lose me? I wasn't the one in the car accident babe," Derek laughed and then his face turned serious.

"Addison, I love you"

"Derek, I love you too" She got up off her chair and bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Addi, look I'm sorry about everything. I overreacted to the whole Mark situation. I forgive you for that. And I'm sorry about Meredith. She was just a fling. She doesn't mean anything to me. Plus, I can't help it if girls swoon over me" Derek said jokingly, he got a laugh out of Addison.

"You're so funny, honey. But from now on you're off the market. I don't want any girls swooning over you, I want you all to myself"

"I'm all yours babe" Addison smiled at Derek.

"I'd like to think so, Dr. Shepherd. And for the record. I'm all your too"

Derek took his hand out of Addison's firm grasp and pulled her towards him. He made room for her on his small bed and she got in beside him. He wrapped his good arm around her waist, and let the casted one remain on her stomach.

"Good night, Dr. Shepherd"

"Good night, Dr. Mcdreamy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I think I'm going to end the story there. I don't see any point in continuing it. I really want to start writing my parent trap version so maybe I'll update this once I start that. Thank you to all who reviewed. I appreciate your impute concerning this story and the upcoming parent trap one. Thanks!! Grey's Anatomy is new on Thursday!!!!!


End file.
